Girl Secret
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Editado y reepublicado. Orihime prepara una pijamada que proboca que Tatsuki le cuente a Rukia sobre su niñez con Ichigo. Un pequeño juego de amor primerizo. IchigoxTatsuki Kodomo.
1. Prologo

Girl Secret

**Girl Secret**

**Chapter 1.- Prologo**

¿Cuanto tiempo faltaba para la graduación? Oh, si. Solamente faltaban tres días. Es por eso que Orihime Inoue, con mucho entusiasmo, organizo una pijamada con sus mejores amigas del colegio en su casa. Todas aceptaron, pero rogaron a Tatsuki que convenciera a Inoue de no cocinar y pedir una pizza o algo parecido, el punto era que la chica no entrara a la cocina. La aludida acepto y así, ella había terminado en esa situación.

Ya tenía cierto tiempo manteniendo una relación con Kurosaki Ichigo. Lo amaba mucho y el a ella. La verdad es que ambos eran muy obvios, pero el orgullo los segaba y les ganaba. Así que cuando el pelinaranja se entero de la pijamada, estuvo a punto de amarrar a Kuchiki Rukia a su cama y no dejarla ir por ningún motivo en especial a dicha fiestesita en casa de Inoue. Sabia, por boca de Arisawa Tatsuki, lo que esas chicas hacían en sus fiestas. No dejaría que ellas hicieran que Rukia viera cosas que solo puede ver de el –léase pornografía de chicos- o que la convencieran de decir cosas que no debe –ósea, acerca de su relación amorosa-. Pero no lo logro. Rukia fue, a regañadientes de Kurosaki, pero fue a donde sus amigas le esperaban ansiosas.

Ahora estaba ahí, escuchando lo que sus compañeras de clase decían. Ellas habían planeado contarse sus secretos más íntimos. Cosas que nunca le dirían a alguien más, que no fueran ellas, las mejores amigas del mundo, según Orihime. Ninguna puso objeción y así comenzó la contadera de cosas. Esa noche seria larga para Rukia, muy larga...

La primera fue Orihime. Las preguntas eran simples:

¿Quién fue tu primer amor?  
¿Quién fue tu primer novio?  
¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?  
¿Quién te gusta actualmente?  
¿Eres virgen aun?  
Si no lo eres, ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?

La alegre chica contesto cada una de las preguntas con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Cada una de aquellas respuestas siempre llevaba al mismo resultado: Kurosaki-kun. Ya era muy bien sabido por todas, incluida Rukia, que la pelirroja estaba mas que enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo, a veces mas bien parecía obsesionada con el. Aunque sus respuestas eran cortas, todas confirmaron sus sospechas. El primer amor de Orihime fue Ichigo; nunca a tenido novio; su primer beso se lo dio Keigo en un juego de botella; actualmente le gusta Ichigo; aun es virgen. La chica era muy inocente.

Ahora era el turno de Chizuru. Nada nuevo que no supieran. Después, fue Chiharu. Lo mismo que la anterior, salvo _"ciertas cosas"_ que, evidentemente, ella nunca haría, pero que la anterior **si**. Después fue Ryou. De ella si que no sabían nada, así que fue bastante entretenido escuchar sus anécdotas amorosas y no tan amorosas. Mas tarde le toco a Mahana, todo un suceso, a decir verdad… Ahora era el turno de Rukia.

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san… ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?-

-Ah…-Rukia dudo un momento.-Uh… Renji…-

-¿¡Abarai-kun!?-Repitieron Mahana y Chiharu al mismo tiempo.

-Si, pero… solo tenia 10 años…-

-Ah…-Exclamo Ryou después de la conmoción.-Bueno… ¿Quién fue tu primero novio?-

-Oficialmente, Ichigo…-

-¿Cómo que oficialmente?-Preguntó Tatsuki.

-Es que… antes tenia una relación con un chico llamado Kaien-dono…-Dijo alzando el dedo índice y cerrando los ojos para explicar.

-Sokka…-Murmuro Orihime recordando lo que su amiga le había contado.

-Bueno… ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?-

-Kaien-dono…-

-¿Quién te gusta actualmente?-

-Ichigo sin duda…-

-¿Eres virgen?-

-No.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijeron todas de repente, asustando a Rukia.

-Pues… es que…-

-¿¡Con quien perdiste la virginidad, Kuchiki-san!?-Pregunto Orihime algo alterada.

-P-pues… con Kaien-dono, pero… eso ya paso… bueno… ya…-

-Y ¿Te has acostado con Kurosaki-kun?-Dijo Mahana, haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara.-Por tu cara, veo que si…-

-Bu-bueno… el y yo… a veces… no siempre, pero… si, algunas veces… cuando se puede… es que… bueno…-

-¡ya, ya, ya!-Dijo Tatsuki.-Déjenla en paz, por Dios…-

La siguiente chica era Arisawa Tatsuki. Las miradas se posaron en la chica. Ella siempre había sido la chica ruda del grupo. Según los conocimientos de todas ellas, menos Rukia, Tatsuki jamás había tenido algún romance. Pero Rukia sabia ciertas cositas que Ichigo le había contado, pero prefería escuchar la versión de Tatsuki. Así que sin más, todas prestaron entera atención a su amiga.

Arisawa suspiro, sabiendo que no se salvaría del cuestionario y que debía de ser sincera, **MUY** sincera. Sonrió. Esas chicas eran sus amigas después de todo y pronto no las volvería a ver en años. La mayoría estudiaría fuera.

-Tatsuki-chan, es tu turno.-Insistió Orihime.

-Adelante.-Contesto despreocupada.

-Primera pregunta...-Dijo Rukia leyendo la libreta donde iban anotando todo.-¿Quién fue tu primer amor?-

-¿Mi primer amor?-Dijo recordando al chico que aun quería, pero de forma diferente.-... Pues... mi primer amor fue...-Las puso en suspenso a todas-... Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamaron todas al unísono, menos Rukia. Ya iban dos en la noche… Kurosaki, tenia pegue.

-Si...-Contesto sabiendo que el interrogatorio aumentaría

-¿P-pero Tatsuki-chan porque nunca me dijiste que a ti también te gustaba Kurosaki-kun?-Le pregunto Inoue.

-No es fácil decirle a tu mejor amiga que te gusta la misma persona que a ella...-

-Pero...-Insistió Orihime

-Orihime, cuando te presente a Ichigo, a mi ya me gustaba.-

-¿Ahhh? Lo siento Tatsuki-chan...-

-No tienes porque disculparte.-

-¿Que le viste a Kurosaki-kun?-Pregunto Chizuru

-... Pues...-Tatsuki lo pensó bien.- Cuando lo conocí era un idiota que siempre sonreía y siempre lo hacia llorar.-Recordó aquellos tiempos.-Pero después cambio drásticamente. Se hizo muy fuerte y siempre se metía en problemas conmigo, era divertido.-

-¿Nada mas por eso?-Continuo Chiharu

-¡No! Lo que pasa es que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y como era con quien mas tiempo pasaba, me gusto...-Suspiro.-La verdad es que es una buena persona, es solo que... Kurosaki Ichigo, es Kurosaki Ichigo...- Sonrió.- ¿Verdad, Kuchiki?- Volteo a verla.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo viéndola.

-Ji.-Tatsuki le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía, indicándole que Ichigo le había contado acerca de su relación. Rukia le regreso la sonrisa, sintiendo un gran alivio, ella se lo había contado a Renji y a Matsumoto.-Además, es guapo.-Termino.

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron al unísono todas las demás chicas

-¡Haber! ¡Niéguenmelo!-Dijo divertida la pelinegro.

-Bueno, Kurosaki no esta del todo mal...-Comento Ryou

-¿Queeeee?-

Todas empezaron a cuchichear entre si. Rukia se percato de la mirada melancólica en Tatsuki. Así que se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, alejándose del resto del grupito de amigas. Nadie se percato de ello, así que podrían platicar tranquilamente, sin ser interrumpidas o algo por el estilo.

-Te lo encargo mucho...-Dijo al verla sentada a su lado.-El me lo contó hace mucho, desde antes de que se te declarar. Además, yo ya me había dado cuenta desde antes.-Rió divertida.-¡Ichigo es **MUY** obvio a mis ojos!-

-¿Arisawa-san, Ichigo aun te gusta?-

-¿Ah?-Volteo a verla con sorpresa.-¡No! ¡Claro que no, Kuchiki!-Dijo riendo.-Lo quiero, pero como un hermano. De hecho eso somos, somos como hermanos.-Dijo siendo sincera.

-Ichigo me dijo que su relación fue divertida.-Dijo mas alegre.-¿Como te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Ichigo?- Si algún defecto tenia Rukia, era que era extremadamente curiosa.

-¡Uff!-Exclamo.-¡Ichigo tiene razón, eres muy curiosa, Kuchiki!-Le comento.- Fue fácil. Cuando entre a primaria, solía meterme en muchos problemas con los niños mayores. Me di cuenta un día que el me defendió... nunca voy a olvidar ese día...-

**Continued?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Konnichiwa minna san!  
Bueno, a petición de muchas personas, borre este fanfic y lo reedite para volver a publicar decentemente XD… Bueno, ya saben la temática del fanfic XD, así que espero que les agrade los cambios realizados en el …**


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Secret

**Girl Secret**

**Chapt****er 2.- ****Protect**** me**

14 de Noviembre del año 2000. Tenia apenas diez años. Aun recuerdo ese día. Como siempre, me metí en una gran bronca con los niños de sexto grado. Eran una bola de perdedores, la verdad. Pero el problema estaba en que yo era solamente una y ellos eran más de seis. No quería huir, ¡Para nada! Pero la situación lo ameritaba y si no lo hacia, seguro que terminaba en el hospital.

Me arme de valor para enfrentarlos, mi dignidad es primero. Respiraba agitadamente, pero me mantuve en pie. Unos cuantos se lanzaron a golpearme, no tendrían piedad por una chica, ni siquiera por educación. Esquivé la gran mayoría y los tire al suelo con algo de facilidad, bola de perdedores al fin y al cabo. Me concentre en atacar al líder, y por eso olvide que había por lo menos dos detrás de mí. Por esa falta tan grande, me pegaron fuertemente y me quede en el suelo, sentada viendo como el estupido chico se burlaba y planeaba lo que me harían a continuación.

Cerré los ojos, esperando un fuerte golpe o algo parecido. Pero en vez de eso, escuche un quejido por parte de uno de los chicos que me atacaron. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una de las mejores escenas de acción en vida real que te puedas imaginar. Sonreí abiertamente. Ichigo había llegado para ayudarme, aunque de hecho más bien era un rescate. Pero en aquella época no quise aceptarlo. Los niños que aun quedaban en pie, miraron con miedo y asombro a Kurosaki.

-¡Muy bien, bola de retrasados!-Dijo poniéndose delante mió.-¿¡Que no saben que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa!?-Dijo poniendo sus puños cerrados en su cadera con el ceño frunciendo, ya sabes como.-¡RESPONDAN!-

-¡S-si!-Dijeron con dificultad todos.

-¿¡Entonces me pueden explicar porque golpearon a Tatsuki!?-Dijo tomando del cuello de la camisa al líder de la banda.-¡Creí haberte dejado en claro, Koutaro, que no quería volver a ver que te acercaras a Tatsuki!-Dijo molesto

-¡Pe-pero Kurosaki-san! ¡Ella empezó!-Se defendió el muy cobarde.

-¡No me interesa quien haya empezado!-Dijo con la ira hasta el cielo.

Koutaro intento abrir su bocota de nuevo, pero Ichigo no se lo permitió, estaba arto de el, como siempre a decir verdad. Le dio un gran puñetazo que lo dejo viendo estrellitas en el cielo, aunque aun eran como las dos de la tarde, jejejejeje. Dirigió su furiosa mirada al resto de los tontos y estos salieron huyendo como pollos por su mami, dejando a sus camaradas botados en el suelo. Ichigo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encararme. Me quede muda, no sabia que decirle, seguro me regañaría de nuevo. En aquel tiempo, últimamente me regañaba por meterme en problemas con los mayores. Evidentemente, era porque se preocupaba mucho por mí.

-¿Que nunca entiendes, Tatsuki?-Me dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a pararme, estaba hecha un desastre.

-¡Es que Koutaro y sus achichincles me sacan de quicio, Ichigo!-Me defendí.-¡Realmente me cansan!-Lloriquee de nuevo, tratando de evitar la regañotisa que me metería por busca pleitos.

-Tatsuki, tienes que aprender a buscar pleitos con cuidado, ¿sabes?-Dijo. Aun sin soltar mi mano.-Un día de estos, te meterás en un problema muy, muy grande y nadie podrá rescatarte.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos con aires de sabiduría, se veía gracioso en aquel entonteces.

-Si, si… ya me se ese sermón, Ichigo.-Dije

-No siempre estaré yo para rescatarte, _Dragón_-Dijo soltando al fin mi mano.-Vamos a casa…-Dijo empezando a andar.

Me lo quede viendo. Empezaba a caer la tarde y el cielo estaba teñido por colores naranjas y rojizos. Lo vi caminar hacia la dirección donde se ocultaba el sol y entendí que yo quería que el estuviera siempre para rescatarme. Camine hacia el hasta quedar a su lado. Estaba confundida, no entendía mi corazón. Y entonces, el hablo.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, Tatsuki…-Dijo.

-¿Eh?-Exclame volteándolo a ver.

-Por eso, ya no quiero que te metas en problemas sin mi, ¿entendido?-Dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos.-Si te pasa algo malo, no me lo perdonare nunca. Así que cuando quieras golpear a alguien, primero búscame, para que te acompañe…-Siguió caminando.

-Ichigo…-Me sonroje.

Ningún chico me había dicho cosas como esas en aquel entonces. Me sentí avergonzada. Ahí me di cuenta. En ese tiempo yo estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y no pude evitar decir su nombre. El me volteo a ver extrañado y se percato de mi sonrojo. Se quedo parado viendo mi reacción, sentí que en cualquier momento se burlaría de mí, así que solo me quedaba esperar sus carcajadas. Pero estas nunca llegaron. El sonrió. Se permitió sonreír por escasos segundo y después recuerdo que tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

De un momento a otro, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al Dojo. Estaba cerrado, ambos sabíamos que estaría cerrado, en ese momento no supe cual era su intención al traerme ahí. Nos sentamos en las pequeñas escaleras del lugar, sin decir una sola palabra. Note que quería decirme algo, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Así que tome la iniciativa y me atreví a preguntarle que le sucedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ichigo?-Pregunte.

-¿Eh? Si, solo pensaba…-

-¿Tu piensas?-Bromee.

-Que graciosa…-Me dijo.-¿Ummm...? Tatsuki? Has estado enamorada?- Me pregunto.

-¿¡QUE!?-Dije molesta.-Cla-claro que no, Ichigo…-Dije sonrojada, calmándome un poco.

-Ahh…-Dijo. Suspiro y volteo a verme.-Gracias, Tatsuki…-

-¿De que hablas?-Nos quedamos viendo.

-Por todo…-Dijo.-Nunca te agradecí darme una buena paliza para entender que debía ser fuerte.-Continuo.-Ahora lo soy, pero quiero serlo ¡mucho mas!-Dijo.

-¿Y eso porque?-Me atreví a preguntar.

-Tengo personas a las cuales proteger…-Dijo desviando su mirada.- Karin, Yuzu, el viejo y… tu.-

-¿Ah?-Intente buscar su mirada.-No es necesario que me protejas, ¡soy una chica fuerte!-Presumí ser mejor que el, pero no lo era, no del todo.

Ichigo se puso de pie. Yo me quede en mi mismo lugar, no entendía que le pasaba a Ichigo. Estaba cabizbajo y me percate de que igualmente estaba sonrojado. Abrí la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero no lo logre.

-Tatsuki…-Me llamo.-Yo… quiero protegerte…-Dijo. Me puse de pie para alcanzarle.-… por eso, seré más fuerte. No quiero que algo malo te pase, nunca.-Continuo confesándome.

-¿¡Porque!?-Lo interrumpí un tanto alterada.

-… es que yo…-Se trabo con sus palabras.-… La verdad es que…-Intento de nuevo.

Me acerque a el, quedando enfrente de Ichigo. Era mas alto que yo, siempre lo ha sido. Acerque mi rostro para encontrar sus ojos, pero no pude. Me quede frente a el, esperando que contestara mi pregunta. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Alzo su rostro para verme a los ojos y entonces me percate de su mirada decidida, me diría algo importante.

-Arisawa Tatsuki.-Dijo mi nombre completo.-Eres la persona mas importante para mi.-Dijo en voz baja y suave.-Me gustas.-Dijo, pero no pude escucharlo del todo bien.-TATSUKI, TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO.-Dijo firme, ahora si que lo escuche.

Me quede paralizada y el esperando alguna señal de aprobación o algo parecido a ello. Empuñe una mano y me la lleve suavemente al pecho, al corazón. Este palpitaba fuertemente y sentí que en cualquier momento me daría una taquicardia o me quedaría sin respirar. Me sonroje severamente. Nunca esperaba una confesión de tal magnitud y mucho menos salir de la boca de Ichigo. Sonreí, estaba feliz, realmente feliz. A mi también me gustaba, o eso creía en aquella época.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Ichigo.-Dije dirigiendo mi mirada a la de el.-Eres importante par ami, muy importante.-Continué, jugando con mi corto cabello negro.-… Quiero que me protejas…-Dije, ¿realmente dije eso cuando niña?

Ichigo sonrió a su estilo, ya lo conocía. Sin saber como o a que hora fue, el me abrazo hacia su pecho. Sentí un aura calida recorrer mi espalda y el resto del cuerpo, me sentí feliz. Entonces, desde ese momento, me prometí que Ichigo y yo seriamos fuertes juntos, siempre juntos. Sonreí con la idea y hundí mi rostro en su brazo. Suerte que no había nadie cerca.

Solo éramos unos niños. ¿Que íbamos a saber acerca del _"verdadero amor"_ en esa época? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero sin duda, ha sido la mejor época que he pasado a lo largo de mis diecisiete años de vida. Amo a Ichigo, pero ya no como antes. Es más que amor de amigos, eso lo tengo claro. Es, de hecho, amor de hermanos. Crecimos juntos, y siempre estaremos juntos, porque realmente somos los mejores amigos del mundo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia se quedo viendo la expresión dulce de Tatsuki. Ichigo le había contado parte de eso, pero omitió lo que le dijo a Tatsuki. Era hombre al fin y al cabo, nunca se atrevería a decir eso en público. En cambio, Tatsuki, por muy masculina que fuera, seguía siendo una chica de diecisiete años que adoraba a su amigo de la infancia como a un hermano. Suspiro sonoramente y volteo a ver a Rukia, regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Por eso, Kuchiki.-Dijo.-Quiero que cuides de mi "hermanito" por favor…-

-Si…-Contesto, sintiéndose conmovida por el relato.-¿Entonces Ichigo fue tu primer novio?-

-Si…¡pero esa es otra historia!-

_Continued?_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este alocado fanfic xD. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y leer mis locas ideas XD…**


	3. Koibito

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¡¡GOMEN NASAI!! El capitulo que coloque la vez anterior no era el correcto. Es que me confundí horriblemente, lo lamento TT-TT… Pero bueno, lo chido es que me di cuenta, ¿no? Jajaja XD… Well, espero que disfruten este capitulo nwn…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Girl Secret**

**Chapter 3.- Koibito**

Fue en un día de mayo. Hacia calor y teníamos clase de deportes. En esos días, aun no conocía Orihime y me juntaba con puros hombres. Ichigo aun no conocía a Chad, por lo tanto nuestros amigos eran solamente Keigo y Mizuiru. Recuerdo que acababan de trasladar a Ishida, pero en aquel entonces, no nos interesaba ese chico.

Tenia meses de saber que le gustaba a Ichigo, pero todo marchaba igual que siempre, solo con algunas diferencias. Pero ese día, ese maldito día, Ichigo… bueno, no el exactamente, el caso es que una chica me hizo descubrir un nuevo sentimiento y darle un nuevo significado a la palabra **`mio´**, me hizo sentir celos verdaderos…

-Kurosaki-kun, te ves muy bien con el uniforme de deportes…-Dijo melosa la muy maldita.

-Arigatou, Sakurada-san…-Contesto Ichigo, tratando de huir de Sakurada.

-Hey, puedes llamarme simplemente Sumeria y yo te llamare Ichigo, ¿sale?-

-Esta bien…-El tarado de Ichigo, contesto eso. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Muy bien, chicos!-La maestra sonó el silbato para llamarnos a todos. Si, en aquel tiempo, en la primaria, era una profesora, después fue un profesor.-Hoy haremos un trabajo en parejas. Así que yo elegiré quien trabaja con quien-

-¡Ahhhhh!-Se quejaron los alumnos.

-¡Eh, ih, oh, uh!-Se burló la maestra viendo su lista.

-Bueno… Asano con Arisawa.-Dijo

-¡QUE!- Exclame queriendo matar con la mirada a mi profesora.

-Tatsuki, tranquila.-La voz de Ichigo me tranquilizo.

La verdad, seguía molesta. En especial porque a Ichigo le había tocado trabajar con esa… ¡PERRA! ¿Eh? Lo siento… Bueno, como quiera que sea. Durante toda la clase, ella estuvo preguntándole a Kurosaki acerca de el y ella le contaba acerca de ella, como si a ichigo le importara. Yo solo reía para mis adentros al ver el rostro de Ichigo como diciendo "¿crees que me interesa?"

La clase pasó muy lentamente para mí ese día. Estaba a punto de ir y quitar a Sumeria de en sima de Ichigo. Como me da coraje el tan solo acordarme, hasta la fecha la detesto. Fue entonces cuando por fin vi la luz verde. La maestra dijo que podíamos competir en una carrera contra la persona que quisiéramos. ¡JA! Esa era la oportunidad de vengarme. Le demostraría a esa niñata lo buena que soy y que a Ichi no le interesan niñas entupidas como ella. Sin más, la rete y ella acepto, captando mí doble intención.

-Maestra…-La llame.

-¿Dime, Arisawa-chan?-Dijo volteándome a ver.

-¡Es que Sakurada y yo queremos competir!-Dije decidida, haciendo que Ichigo me volteara a ver.

-¡Oh! ¡Me parece maravilloso!!-Dijo la maestra como si le hubieran dicho que acababa de heredar la fortuna mas grande de todo el planeta, me asuste un poco.-¡Muy bien, girls!-¿Hablo en ingles?-¡Pónganse en la línea de salida!-

Le dirigí una mirada matadora a Sumeria y camine detrás de ella hacia la línea de partida, eso seria muy divertido. Pero entonces Ichigo me sostuvo del brazo, obligándome a voltearle a ver. Me sorprendí un poco.

-¿Estas loca, verdad?-Me susurró.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Lo cuestione.

-Sumeria es muy rápida, te dejara en ridículo.-

-¡No! ¡¡¡Yo la voy a vencer y le demostrare que no tiene oportunidad con tigo!!!-Dije emocionada.

-¿Tatsuki?-Exclamo sorprendido.-¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-¿Que…?-Lo mire sorprendida.-Pa-para nada, Ichigo-Lo golpee levemente en el hombro.-¡Como voy a estar celosa de una tonta como ella! Jajajajaja.-Reí nerviosa.

-¡Arisawa!-Me llamo la estupida.-¡Apúrate! ¡¡Aléjate de MI Ichigo-kun!!-

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamé mas que enfadada.-¡¡¡AHORA VAS A SABER LO QUE ES SUFRIR, ESTUPIDA!!!-

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, estaba muy enfadada. La maestra nos dio las indicaciones y en seguida ambas salimos disparadas para dar la vuelta y ver quien llegaba a la meta. ¡Rayos! Ichigo tenia razón, ella era muy rápida, me costo mucho mantenerle el paso. Todo iba muy bien, de hecho, yo estaba casi ganando. Pero el día anterior había llovido y había charcos de lodo en el patio. Sakurada, al ver que estaba ganándole, discretamente me fue empujando poco poco hacia uno de los charcos de agua y entonces… me caí.

-¡Tatsuki!-Ichigo junto unos cuantos se dirigieron a mi.

-¡Oh, lo siento Arisawa-chan!-Dijo incrédula Sumeria.-¡No era mi intención, de veras!-Sonrió, maldita hipócrita…

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa, Sumeria!?-Le reclamo Ichigo después de ver mi estado.-¿¡Te imaginas si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza!?-La tomo de los hombros mientras la regañaba.-¡No vuelvas a molestar a Tatsuki! ¿¡entendido!?-

-Ichigo-kun…-Susurro Sumeria, me sentí victoriosa.

-¿Puedes pararte, Tatsuki?-Me dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme.

-¡Pero claro!-Conteste parándome.

Pero al intentar caminar, volví a caer hacia el suelo. Me había lastimado el tobillo. De un momento a otro, sentí como Ichigo me cargaba al estilo nupcial (si, en serio) y me llevaba en dirección a la escuela. Todos, en especial Sumeria, se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al vernos. Voltee a ver a Sakurada y le saque la lengua, yo había ganado. JAJAJAJA

-No era necesario que me trajeras…-Dije cuando Ichigo me dejo en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

-No puedes ni caminar…-Exclamo molesto.-¿Ves lo que causan tus celos?-Me dijo.

-¡Yo no estaba celosa, Ichigo!-Le dije sonrojada.

-¡Oh, como quieras!-Dijo revolviendo sus cabellos, en señal de desesperación.

Hubo un muy incomodo silencio. La enfermera entro. Reviso mi tobillo y dijo que era muy leve, que dentro de poco estaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Vendo mi herida y después se retiro. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la enfermería. No sabia porque, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien entre Ichigo y yo en ese momento. Me arme de valor para preguntarle, pero el me interrumpió.

-Oye…-

-Tatsuki.-Dijo mi nombre, escondiendo sus ojos con su fleco.-No vuelvas a hacer algo así.-Me pidió, aunque mas bien me sonó a una orden.-… Solo te quiero a ti, nunca me fijaría en alguien como Sumeria…-

-Ichigo…-Susurre. ¿De verdad me dijo eso cuando pequeños?

-Tatsuki.-Apretó sus puños, como en la ocasión en que se me declaro.-Tu me gustas mucho, ya lo sabes.-Continuo

-Si, lo se… y sabes que tu también me gustas mucho, Ichigo.-

-El punto es que…-Me interrumpió de nuevo.-¿Amm?-Ahora apretó sus dientes y después me miro directamente.-El punto es que quiero que seas mi novia.-Dijo.

-Ahh…-No sabia que decirle.

-Y bien, Tatsuki… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-…-Me quede muda por un momento, mirando los ojos de Ichigo.-…Si.-Logre contestar en un susurro, pero firmemente.

Ichigo me sonrió levemente y, como la ves anterior, me abrazo con cariño. ¡Dios! ¡Solo éramos niños pequeños! Aun así, me gusto esa sensación…

Rukia sonrió de nuevo, esa noche estaba siendo maravillosa después de todo. Fue entonces que ambas chicas se percataron de que las demás estuvieron escuchando el segundo relato todo el tiempo.

-¡Woow!-Exclamo Inoue

-No sabía que Kurosaki-kun fuera tan tierno después de todo…-Comento Chiharu.

-Y tan sobre protector…-Ahora hablo Ryou, sin despegar su mirada de una revista.

-¿Lo escucharon todo?-Pregunto Tatsuki, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Lo de cómo Kurosaki-kun se convirtió en tu novio, si.-Contesto Chizuru, esa noche si se estaba comportando como bebía de ser.

Una gota callo de la cabeza de Rukia y Tatsuki. Baya que ya no existía la privacidad en este mundo. Tatsuki suspiro, de seguro ahora todas ellas querrían saber más acerca de su relación con el pelinaranja.

-Y… ¿Como fue tu primer beso?-Cuestiono Orihime.-¿También fue con Kurosaki-kun?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, fue con el…-Lo recordó con una sonrisa.-Verán…-

**Continued?**


	4. Chocolate

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¿Que creen? ****Este es ultimo capitulo de este cortísimo fanfiction… Muchas gracias a las personas que lo leían y dejaban su review, fueron un gran apoyo y lo serán siempre. Discúlpenme por el error de la vez pasada, pero ya esta corregido, así que los invito a que lean el capitulo anterior y me den su opinión. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfiction. Espero contar co ustedes en futuros trabajos. Sin más, los dejo con el último capitulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Girl Secret**

**Chapter 4.- Chocolate**

… Ese día, era catorce de febrero. Ichigo y yo ya éramos novios. Todo marchaba perfecto. Sumeria dejo de molestar a Ichigo un día en que el le dijo acerca de lo que éramos ahora. Solo faltaban unos meses para pasar a primero de secundaria, faltaba poco para conocerte, Orihime… Ichigo, desde que murió su mama, siempre odio el catorce de febrero. Aun que debo decirles, antes el recibía muchos regalos, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual lo odiaba, porque luego el día blanco tendría que regalarle a muchas personas… Pero ese año era diferente para ambos, los dos lo sentíamos.

-¿Oye, Ichi?-Lo llame acercándome a su lugar.-¿Podemos ir afuera un rato? Me asfixia este ambiente tan acaramelado…-

-Claro.-Dijo poniéndose de pie, la verdad, iba a darle su regalo. Solo use una estupida ascua que el se creyó.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-¿Se acuerdan de esa chica llamada Akane? La que se fue en segundo de secundaria… Bueno, a ella le gustaba mucho Ichigo.-¡Mira! ¡He traído un chocolate para ti!-Le puso la caja en frente.-¡Me entere que te gusta mucho, mucho el chocolate! Así que se me ocurrió que seria un buen regalo…-Se sonrojo.- Etto… feliz san Valentín, Kurosaki-kun…-

-Gracias…-Ichigo me volteo a ver, como esperando que yo me molestara, pero solo sonreí.

-¡Arisawa-chan! ¡No te había visto! ¡Gomen ne! ¡Gomen ne!-Se disculpo, ella sabia que Ichigo y yo éramos novios.-No me odies por favor, Arisawa-chan-

-No tengo porque odiarte, Akane… Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre…-Era verdad, ella me caía muy bien y sabía que jamás intentaría hacer algo en contra de mi relación con Ichigo, así que no tenia porque odiarle.

-Esta bien, Tatsuki-chan…-Me contesto.-¿Van de salida?-Dijo al ver que, en efecto, nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.-¡Que les baya muy bien!-

-Gracias.-Contestamos Ichi y yo al unísono.

Ambos salimos del aula en silencio. La verdad, no era porque no supiéramos que hacer o decir, era más bien que los comentarios sobraban al ver cada escena que se nos ponía en frente en cada pasillo que pasábamos. El amor afecta, el amor afecta mucho… Subimos a la terraza de la escuela, obvio, de la primaria, jejejeje… Nos sentamos y compartimos el obento que había preparado con mi mama. En aquel entonces, estaba aprendiendo a cocinar apenas.

-¿Sabe bien?-Me atreví a preguntar, realmente quería saberlo.

-Si, sabe bastante bien.-Era bien sabido por todos que Ichigo tiene un estomago muy caprichoso y no cualquier comidita le agrada. Así que me sentí satisfecha, porque no me había mentido, yo lo sabia.-Debiste esforzarte mucho, ¿eh? Esta delicioso…-

-Gracias, Ichi…-Conteste. Realmente parecíamos novios. Es decir, estábamos sentados muy juntos, por poco y me le subo en sima, jajajajaja.-¡Di "Ahh"!-Dije mientras le daba un poco del arroz que había preparado. Si, es vergonzoso, pero cierto.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamo siguiéndome la corriente. Que ridículos nos veíamos.

Sonreí por que el me había seguido el jueguito. Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que me acorde que debía darle su regalo para antes de volver entrar a clases, ya que ese día yo tenia practica de fútbol y el tenia que ayudar a su padre en la clínica, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mostrarnos afecto en frente de todo el mundo, o por lo menos no del tipo del que un novio le da a una novia.

-Ichi…-Si de por si me gustaba llamarlo así, en ese entonces mas que nunca.

-Dime, Tsu…-Desde entonces, ese es el "apodo secreto" con el que me llama. ¡Nadie tiene permiso de llamarme así! Solo el, ¿eh?

-Ten…-Le ofrecí la cajita con el chocolate que había aprendido a preparar un día atrás.-Mi mama me enseño a hacerlo. Se sorprendió cuando le pedí que me enseñara a cocinarlo, ¿sabes? Jejeje…-Estaba un poco roja.

-¿Si? Jajajaja…-El también lo estaba. Tomo la caja y la abrió para encontrarse con el chocolate en forma de corazón que decía… ¿que le había escrito? No recuerdo… a ver… ¡ah, si! "¡Ichi+Tsu 4ever!", jajajajajaja.-¡Gracias, Tsu!-

-¡De nada! ¡Feliz San Valentín, Ichi!-Dije contenta, se notaba que de verdad le había agradado el dichoso detalle.

Observe embobada como Ichigo se comía el chocolate, lo hacia como si jamás se hubiera comido uno. ¿Sabían que el chocolate es la "comida" preferida de Ichigo? Supongo que tu si, Kuchiki. Cuando Ichigo volteo a verme, después de haberse devorado el pobre dulce, me percate de algo muy gracioso… ¡Tenia rastros del chocolate alrededor de los labios! Me reí un poco y el me miro interrogante. Le sonreí y me acerqué un poco mas a el, ¡se puso rojo a como no tienen idea!

-Tatsuki… ¿que haces?-Dijo sonrojado, tratando de no mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Pareces un niño chiquito!-Le comente.-¡Mira nada más como te ensuciaste!-Le dije limpiando los rastros del chocolate con un pañuelo que traía.-Tonto…-Le susurre.

-Ah…-Exclamo cuando termine de limpiarle.-Gracias… supongo… si, gracias.-

-¡No te pongas nervioso, Ichi!-Le dije.-¡Somos novios, no tiene nada de malo!-Se lo recordé.

-Cla-claro…-Se sonrojo un poco mas. Nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que el hablo.-¿Tsu…? ¿Alguna ves has besado a alguien?-

-¿¡QUE!?-Hice mi rostro un poco para atrás.-Tu siempre me preguntas cosas raras, Ichigo-Me sonroje al instante.-… Pues, para tu mayor información… ¡NO! ¡¡Nunca he besado a nadie!!-Dije cerrando mis ojos por el coraje.

-Ah… que bueno, entonces no hay problema…-

-¿Eh? Que di…-

¿Que estaba haciendo ese tonto? Oh, si, lo recuerdo. Ichigo aprovechó el hecho de que tenía cerrado los ojos y me beso. ¡ME BESO! Así como si nada, ¡me beso! Me quede estática un momento y abrí los ojos. Me percate de que Ichigo los tenía cerrados y me decidí. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y volví a cerrar los ojos. Aunque fue un beso bastante infantil, fue muy largo. Nos separamos bastante sonrojados, pero contentos. Y como siempre, interrumpiendo los mejores momentos, sonó el maldito timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases.

-Vamos…-Ichigo se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para que me parara.

-Si…-Dije aceptando su ayuda.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras y ya cuando andábamos por el pasillo, Ichigo paso su brazo por mis hombros, formando un abrazo y yo… este… jejeje, yo me pegue mas a el. Ya cunado entramos al salón, se armo un escándalo, en especial por culpa de Keigo. Así que… Tuvimos que decirles a todos que éramos novios…

-La verdad, me impresiono un poco que Ichigo haya querido hacer "publica" nuestra relación, jajajaja…-Sonrió la chica.

-Wow…-Exclamo Orihime.-¡que envidia!

-¡No te creo que Kurosaki-kun fuese tan amable y cariñoso!-Declaro Mahana, llamando la atención de todas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Todas sabemos que Kurosaki-kun es un insensible!-Ahora hablo Chizuru.

-¡NO! ¡Lo que pasa es que el es tierno en secreto! Bueno… mas bien, solo lo es con personas "especiales"-Aclaro Tatsuki.

-¡Mentiras y mas mentiras!-¿Que? ¿Chiharu también?

-¡No! ¡Kurosaki-kun es una persona amable!-Se metió Orihime.

Así, las chicas volvieron a iniciar una larga disputa por si Ichigo era o no un buen chico. De nuevo, dejaron de lado a Arisawa y Kuchiki. La primera volteo a verla y la última le sonrió. Lo que le había contado, le había gustado mucho y estaba de acuerdo con lo que Tatsuki había dicho, Ichigo es dulce en "secreto".

-Supongo que esto nos hace amigas oficiales.-Comento la pelinegro.-Llámame Tatsuki, Rukia.-

-Claro, Tatsuki.-Contesto contenta.

-Tú… eres una chica muy afortunada…-

-Si, eso veo…-Contesto con la mirada perdida y algo sonrojada.-¿Y quien es tu actual amor, Tatsuki?-

-Ah, pues…-Se puso un poco roja.-No le digas a nadie, Rukia… Pues, me gusta Renji-kun…-

-¿Ah?-

**-The End-**


End file.
